New Beginnings
by FrozenHunter26
Summary: She was special, she was a nephilim and an Oracle. Garth was her brother and asked Dean and Sam to protect her so when she falls in love with Dean what'll happen?
1. Welcome To The Bunker

I had my bags in the trunk. I wasn't ready for this. My mother was dead and Garth was the only thing I had left. And now he was leaving me with total strangers.

"Alright you ready?"Garth asked and I was sitting there staring into window at the door to the bunker. Where Sam and Dean were waiting. "Listen I know you're upset with me Alex but this is good for you. This place is warded beyond belief and they can protect you better than I can."

"I don't want to go, I can protect myself Garth. I've got angel mojo." I replied.

"Yeah and they'll all be after you for that. I can't risk that, I love you too much baby sis."

"We're not even full siblings and your stepdad, my dad, was an angel."

"Your still my sister and I love you, please do this for me. I mean they told me they've got a great library in there. You'll be safe."

"Alright but only for you Garth. I love you." I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car.

"Sam! Dean! This is Alexandra my baby sister." Garth said and I blushed embarrassed much.

"Hi. I understand I'll be staying with you guys for a while." I said.

"Yeah, welcome to the bunker. Call us soon Garth." Dean said and Garth pulled away and we walked inside. It was amazing.

"So do you guys even now who I am?" I asked as I sat down in the library. "I mean other than Garth's sister?"

"Not much really, no." Sam said and sat down.

"I'm what they call a nephilim. A child of an angel and a human. But I'm also an oracle. I can get glimpses of the future and I can look into another person's memories with one touch. Some angels believe I'm an abomination. Garth figured with all the wards I'd be safe here."

"Wait you're a what?" Dean said.

"A nephilim and an Oracle. Give me your hand Sam." I said and stood up next to him.

"What?" He asked.

"I can prove it to you. Let me into your memories. I can show you. I never judge."

"Alright." He said and gave me his hand. I saw everything from when Mary died to his death and losing Dean to starting the apocalypse and getting tortured in the cage and Lucifer plaguing his mind.

"Oh Sam, you have to know none of that is your fault. Right?" I asked.

"Then why does it feel like it is?"

"Because you boys have often been dealt the hard hand in life. But I'll help you in anyway I can."

"Sorry sweetheart but that ain't gonna happen. Garth made us promise to keep you safe and we're going to do just that." Dean said and I pinned him in a couple seconds.

"One, don't call me sweetheart, and two I'm not delicate, three Garth seems to think I can't defend myself but I can." I growled a little.

"You know I really like frisky women."

"Sorry Dean, but you're not really my type."Dean perked up when he heard that, guess he saw that as a challenge. Then I let Dean go.

"Alright, alright, you can hunt with us." Dean said as he got up. "To be frank you'll come in handy, let's go see if Kevin has any news."

"Wait Kevin as in Kevin Tran the prophet?"I asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?"Sam asked.

"Angel radio, half angel, I can tune in." I smiled and we hopped into the impala and drove to Garth's houseboat. I just hoped that everything would be okay.


	2. The Prophet and The Trials

Chapter 2: The Prophet and The Trial.

We got to the houseboat and approached the door.

"Kevin? It's us." Sam said and we walked in. Dean and I were walking around looking at the notes Kevin had made and then we heard the vomiting.

"Found him." Dean said. and Kevin walked out and sat down. " look like hammered crap." Dean said.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Kevin asked me.

"I'm Alex, Garth's sister and I'll be staying with the boys for a while."

"Oh."

"Are you sleeping?" Sam asked.

"Not really." He replied.

"Are you eating?" Dean asked.

"Hot dogs, mostly." Kevin said.

"Sure, yeah - breakfast of champions. Look, I'm gonna feel dirty saying this, but you might want a salad and a shower."Dean said and I laughed.

"I know, and I've been getting bad headaches and nosebleeds, and I think maybe I had a small stroke. But it was worth it."

"What was worth it?" I asked.

"I figured out how to close the Gates of Hell." He replied.

"You come here, you smelly son of a bitch. "Dean said and hugged her.

"Okay, okay. So, what does this mean? What are we looking at?" Sam asked.

"It's a spell." Kevin said.

"And?" Dean asked.

"And it's just a few words of Enochian, but..."

"Oh, here we go."

"...the spell has to be spoken after you finish each of the three trials."

"T-trials like, uh, like "Law & Order"?" I asked.

"More like Hercules. The tablet says, "Whosoever chooses to undertake these tasks should fear not danger, nor death, nor..." A word I think means getting your spine ripped out through your mouth for all eternity." Kevin replied.

"Good times." Dean said.

"Basically, God built a series of tests, and when you've done all three, you can slam the gates."

"So, what - God wants us to take the SATs?" I asked.

"I-I guess. Uh, he works in mysterious ways."Kevin said.

"Yeah, mysterious, douche-y ways. All right. Where do we start?" Dean asked.

"I've only been able to crack one of the tests so far, and it's gross. You've got to kill a hound of hell and bathe in its blood."

"Awesome." Dean groaned.

"Awesome?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Hey, if this means icing all demons, I got no problem gutting some devil dog and letting Calgon take me away."

"Where are you gonna find one?" Kevin asked.

"Well, Hellhounds like to collect on crossroads deals. So all we got to do is track down some loser who signed over his special sauce 10 years ago, get between him and Clifford the big dead dog - easy." Dean said.

"Doesn't sound easy."

"It's not." Sam said.

"Look, you get on the net - see what you can dig up. We're gonna go for a supply run because we need goofer dust, and the kid needs to eat something that's not ground-up hooves and pigs' anuses - not that there's anything wrong with that." Dean said and took my hand. We got into the impala.


	3. Not My Type

"So why am I not your type?" Dean asked as we got into the impala.

"Are we really going to do this now?" I asked in reply.

"Yes I want to know why, no one's ever rejected me."

"Because I've dated guys like you before, and I've always gotten hurt. That's why Garth is so overprotective because I was in an unhealthy relationship once. He hit me, he used me as a toy and I swore I'd never go back to that." I had no idea why I was saying this to a man I had only just met.

"I'm not like that Alex, I'm a good man, just give me a chance, Alex please." I creeped closer towards him.

"I trust you." I said and began to kiss him. Gently and then rougher. I broke away. "I trust you, but we can't go this fast." I said breathlessly.

"I know come on they're going to wonder what took so long." Dean laughed and we drove out of the port and to the store. We grabbed kevin something better than hotdogs, some meds to fix him up and then I saw pie.

"Yes chocolate cream!" I squealed and Dean chuckled.

"You like pie?" Dean asked.

"Are you kidding me? I love pie! Let in that bunker's kitchen I will bake you a cavalcade.

"I'm not your type huh?"

"Shut up, I think I was wrong about that." I smiled and he smiled back. We got back to the houseboat and went inside with Kevin's groceries.

"Hey. Did you know that there are, like, 6,000 kinds of tomatoes? Did you find anything?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, demon signs, 10 years ago, all centered on Shoshone, Idaho." Sam replied

"Okay, well, big-time mojo means a big-time freak. So, anybody have a horseshoe shoved up his ass?"

"That's one way of putting it. Meet the Cassitys, small-time farmers who struck oil on their land in February of '03, which is weird because geological surveys -" I cut off Sam.

"Yeah, you had us at "weird." All right. We thinking deal?" I asked.

"Best lead we've got." Sam said.

"Well, let's go visit the Beverly Hillbillies. You stay here, work on step number 2, and, uh, if you come across anything about Hellhounds, drop a dime, okay? 'Cause between the - the claws and the teeth and the whole invisibility thing, those bitches can be... real bitches. I got you a present. The, uh, blue ones are for the headaches, and the Greens are for pep. Don't O.D. " Dean said handing Kevin his meds.

"Thanks?" Kevin said.

"You sure about that?" Sam asked.

"Sam, we are on the one-yard-line. It is time to play through the pain." Dean said.

"He's right Sam come on let's go." I said and we drove out to Idaho.


	4. The Cassity's and theHellhound

Chapter 4: The cassity's and the hellhound

We got there, anyone seeing a hellhound would be hallucinating and we got a job with the farm manager. Her name was Ellie and then she showed us our rooms.

"You bed down in here. Breakfast is at 5:00, dinner is at 8:00, and in between, you're mine. Questions?" Ellie said.

"I miss my room." Dean said.

"Oh poor baby, you'll be alright." I giggled.

"We're good." Sam . Job is yours if you want it. But I better warn you - it's crap work." She said and we were lead out to the barn.

"Crap - she literally meant crap." Dean said and looked at the horse. "I hate you." He told the horse.

"Hey! He didn't mean it." I said and pet the horse before getting back to the work. Then we heard yelling.

"I don't care. Do I look like a hippie?" The woman asked and then we saw Ellie and Alice Cassity walk into the barn.

"Organic food is better for the cattle." Ellie said.

"My land, my animals, my money, my way - end of story."Alice said and walked away.

"She's a real piece of work, huh?" Dean asked Ellie.

"Alice Cassity's a piece of something, all right? But what are we gonna do? She's the boss." Ellie replied. The sooner we figure this out the sooner we could leave. We sat down in our room. Sam had the one next door. Dean and I played the boyfriend girlfriend part perfectly.

"Drink?" Dean asked and handed Sam and I some beer.

"So, what are we thinking?" Sam asked.

"What, dealwise? Well, Ellie's the help, so that rules her out." I said.

"And Carl doesn't really seem like the sell-your-soul type. So, Alice?"

"Ding-ding-ding." Dean said and I laughed.

"Should we talk to her?" Sam said.

"Why? So she can lie to us and then call the cops? No. No, we're gonna have to go stalker on this one, Sammy." Dean was right. Shortly after that Sam left for his bedroom and I put on a big t-shirt and some pajama shorts.

"So how are we doing this? Are we together?" I asked.

"I want to be, what about you Alexandra Fitzgerald? Are you ready to be involved again? Because I know I don't want you to feel any pressure."Dean replied.

"I think I am." I said and kissed him roughly. I didn't go further than I wanted to and after we laid down and he wrapped his arms around me, whatever was to happen we could do this.


	5. Hellhounds

Chapter 5: Hellhounds

The next morning we woke up and found out theat Carl had been killed. His head ripped off. Practically.

"I'm sorry, Ellie. Carl seemed like a good guy." Dean said trying to comfort her.

"The best." Ellie replied Sam was getting in trouble with the Sheriff. "He's new. He works here." Ellie covered for Sam.

"Carl died bad - let's leave it at that. They've been reintroducing wolves 'round these parts, but I never thought..."The sheriff said.

"This wasn't a wolf. I got to make some phone calls. The whole family's flying in for this." Ellie said and walked off.

"All the Cassitys under one roof. Good luck." The Sheriff said and then left.

"Oh, son of a bitch." Dean said.

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked.

"I think Carl signed the deal, and now he's dog food. Hellhound's gone, and we were too busy chasing a pile of Jack to stop it. Let's grab our stuff and get out of here." Dean said and walked off. When I met him in the room he was packing and Sam stopped him from leaving.

"Two days - then we do it my way." Dean said and then we were shown the cassity's. Ellie told me I'd be inside with Sam pouring drinks while Dean grilled. The enviornment inside was tense and I had to wear a dress which I hated. I grabbed the wine which Cindy asked for.

"Really? Keep it coming, barbie." Ellie came and took the plates away.

"You're the best, Ellie." The elder Cassity said. Sam and I started to take away plates but heard their bickering. They're supposed to be family!

"Are they always like this?" I asked Ellie.

"More or less." She replied.

"How can you work here?" Sam asked.

"I love the property, I love the animals, and I tune out the people." She said and walked away. When we came back in they said a name I knew was familiar.

"Crowley." They all said. That means the king of hell made their deals ten years ago and he would definitely be coming to went outside to tell Dean.

"Crowley?" He asked.

"That's what they said. Apparently, he swung through town 10 years ago, to the day." Sam replied.

"So, what - do you think tea and crumpets made these deals and now he's collecting?"

"Or he just sent his dog - told it to go fetch. He's the king of hell. Grabbing a few souls - that's got to be below his pay grade." I said.

"I guess. Any idea who signed the dotted line?" Dean asked.

"I have no clue. It's brutal in there." Sam said and suddenly KEvin called and gave us new insight. "Right. Hey, Kevin, uh, you did great, man. Get some sleep." Sam said and we hung up."

"Right we'll take care of some glasses, Sam you watch JR and the gang keep them in one place." Sam went off and Dean and I found pairs of glasses. We put them through Holy fire quickly as Ellie came near us. She asked dean if he wanted to hookup, when I was right there! "I'm sorry Ellie but I can't, I'm in a relationship with Alex and I'm not ruining that for a one night stand."

"It's alright, I was stupid to ask, I'm sorry Alex." Ellie said and walked away.

"Listen follow her see what's wrong." Dean asked and I did, I followed her into her room her door was shut. So I knocked.

"Hey, what do you want?" Ellie asked.

"I just want to talk. What was that all about?" I asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I've seen enough in my life I just might believe you."

"Ten years ago, I made a deal with Crowley. My mother had parkinson's so I made a deal to make her better. She has a nice condo in Arizona. So tonight's my last night."

"And you didn't run?" I asked.

"Where would I run? All I wanted was one last meal, some good tunes, and maybe...I don't want to die." She gasped something was happening. "Alex, what's happening?" She asked.

"Ellie, whatever you're seeing, it's not real. It means the Hellhound - it's close. Look, you need to stay inside this circle, okay?" I asked drawing a circle in goofer dust. Hoodoo never falls. "Now." I said and she stepped inside.

"Alex." She cried.

"No matter what happens, you stay inside that circle. You understand me?" I said and she nodded. By the time I got to the barn the hound was already dead and Sam was covered in it's blood. We had completed the trial but at what cost?


	6. The Titan

Chapter 6: The Titan

The weeks that went by Sam was getting bad. He seemed incredibly sick and I found his bloody tissues in the trash. It was causing Sam and Dean to fight about his health and I was worried as well. I walked out to the bunker control room to see them drinking coffee.

"What's it been, like, three weeks? What's taking that little brainiac so long? It's a book. Read it." Dean said.

"Just a guess, but translating an ancient language with zero help might be more difficult than we think." Sam replied.

"Good morning." I said and wrapped my arms around Dean.

"Good morning." He replied and went back to the conversation after handing me a cup of tea. "So, no word from Cas, Kevin's taking his sweet little time, and you're acting cagey. We need a lead before I start climbing these walls."

"Well, um... In that case, I can give you zombies. Guy gets hit by a car left for dead overnight, guts spilled out all over the road, then gets up and walks away from it."Sam said.

"Nothing about brain munching?" Dean asked.

"Remember Bobby's wife? She didn't... munch on any brains."

"Well, who's the witness?" I asked.

"Montana state trooper, 20-year vet. Checked his pulse, saw his insides spilled out all over the place, pronounced him dead with a capital "D."" Sam replied. And we headed out.

"Since when have the Feds started tracking zombie activity?" The police officer asked.

"We don't track zombie activity because there's no such thing as zombies." Dean replied.

"Uh-huh."

"Why don't you just tell us what you saw?" I asked politely.

"Article said it all - dead as dog poop, guts pecked out, face frozen. People don't walk away from that. Zombies do." He replied.

"And you don't think something could have dragged him away?" Dean asked.

"One set of footprints, no drag marks." He replied.

"You didn't go after him?"

"That's grizzly country. You couldn't pay me enough to hike those woods, not without a bazooka."

"Uh, Jack? I got something here. Came across the wire from Livingston. John Doe - presumably mauled by a grizzly. Holy crap, that's him." An assissting officer said.

"That's the dead guy" Dean said.

"Dead my ass. That's a zombie, boys." The police officer said.

"Uh, you know what, trooper? Why don't you stay here? We'll take care of this one. We need someone to hold down the fort." Sam said.

"You sure?" The officer asked.

"Yeah, and if things go all "Dawn of the Dead" on us, you'll be our first call." Dean said.

"Boys... Aim for the head." He said and we left to go to the coroners office.

"No I.D. on this guy?" I asked.

"Fingerprints came up blank, too." The coroner said.

"What's going on down here?" Dean asked.

"Liver was eaten. Best guess is a bird got at it." He replied.

"Hmm." Was all we said and went out into the hallway.

"I got to say, I am a little disappointed." Dean said.

"Yeah, 'cause you wanted to shoot zombies." Sam replied.

"Damn straight I wanted to shoot some zombies."

"Look, guys, this is about as open-and-shut as it gets, all right? Guy gets Mack-trucked, goes down for a nap, wakes up, takes a detour into mama bear's den - end of story." I said.

"Then why would he run? He was injured. That trooper could have helped him." Sam replied.

"I don't know. Shady past?" Dean asked. I looked away back into the window.

"Dean, don't guys with a shady past usually have a fingerprint on file?" I heard Sam ask. The man was getting up.

"Guys." I said trying to get their attention

"Whatever it was, the guy's dead now, all right?" I heard Dean say.

"Guys."

"Remember what Bobby said, hmm? "Wood chipper beats everything"? Yeah, well, so does grizzly bear."

"Guys!" I shouted and they turned seeing the man get up. We ran in and decided to take him back with us. Something was up.


	7. Gods!

Chapter 7: Gods!

Apparently his name was Shane. Every test he passed and I had no clue who he was. But then I realized after a strange woman attacked who he was.

"Guys! He's prometheus. This was Zeus' curse for stealing the fire. to die everyday. The woman who attacked last night. His daughter Artemis." A woman was there with us as well, She had a child with Shane who had the same problem as he did.

"Wait a second - he has your curse?" Sam asked Shane.

"What curse?" Hayley asked we took them to the bunker.

"Just put him right here." Sam said and we placed him on the bed. "This curse was put on you. Why the kid?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Shane replied.

"You keep saying "curse." What curse?" She asked.

"How long has this been happening?" I asked.

"Oh, well, I - since he turned seven a few months ago. It started with the dying, and then he stopped talking."

"Wait, seven? Age seven marks one of the first Greek rites of manhood."

"So, what? Are you saying the curse is hardwired into his programming? How do you know that?" Dean asked.

"Look at me. I'm sorry that I ran out on you all those years ago. I was scared. I didn't understand what was going on. But we have a child, and whatever you have, he has. I need to know how to stop it. What curse?" Hayley asked and we went into the library.

"Okay, so Ollie's dad is a Greek God who has been cursed to die every day by Zeus. And you guys are...Ghostbusters. Am I getting this right?" Hayley asked.

"Well, you know, due to the fact that your son is currently, albeit temporarily, dead, I'm gonna let that one slide." Dean said and I laughed.

"You have to realize this sounds crazy."

"It's true. I didn't believe it myself at first, but it's the only thing that makes sense." Shane said to her.

"Look, the faster you wrap your brain around this, the faster we can solve the problem." I said.

"Solve the problem? I-I'm just not even sure I understand the problem." Hayley replied.

"All right. So, the way we usually handle this is we summon the bastard and we work him over until he undoes whatever it is he did." Sam said to her and we figured it out. Apparantely a guy who's name meant Dragon Penis (Thanks for the image Dean) was almost successful in summoning and defeating a god. Now we just had to get him here. We summoned him into a trap.

"Oh, come now. Can't we do this civilized?" He asked.

"Well, it depends on you. All we need is to break a curse you put on a little kid. So, how about you say, "yes," and we all go home?" Dean said.

"Nice to see you again, Prometheus. All cleaned up. I've been looking for you." Zeus said to him.

"It's gone too far, Zeus. Break the curse." Shane said.

"It's your child who has the affliction. Interesting." I was getting angry.

"So, what's it gonna be? The easy way or we could do this the hard way." I asked.

"Break the trap, dear girl, and I'll break the curse." He replied.

"No dice. Fix the kid." Dean said.

"Going once..." Zeus replied.

"Don't be that guy."

"Going twice..."

"Hey, you can rot here for all I care."

"Yes, and the child will continue to suffer."

"Let's roll." Dean said and I turned around.

"He needs me, and you know it." Zeus said looking at Hayley. It broke her.

"No!" She shouted and went to break the trap.

"Hayley, no!" I shouted.

"Now save my son." She demanded.

"What do you say? Shall we try this the hard way?" He asked and slammed Shane, Dean, and Sam into the walls. But it wouldn't work on me. "Well I didn't know that we had a half-angel among us."

"Sorry Zeus I don't throw around that easily." I said and then Artemis walked out.

"I can guess you've met Artemis?"

"Oh yeah we've met, you ready to throw down?" I asked her.

"Anytime half-breed." She replied and I was ready to pounce.

"Alex don't do it!" Dean groaned.

"I'm sorry." I said to him and looked back at her. "I don't deny a challenge." I said and then I grabbed my blade. I had found a blade of the immortal in the bunker. Don't ask where I just did and if I could kill her then I could kill Zeus. We clashed blades and it was intense We transported to somewhere else.

"Is this really what you want to do? Answer to your father for the rest of your immortal life?" I asked.

"It's what I'm supposed to do." She replied.

"You're the goddess of hunters. Who we'd pray to for courage when hunting the Gorgon or the Minotaur. You loved him didn't you? But then he left you, he found her and he had a child. I don't care what you think of me or Sam or Dean, but that child shouldn't have to suffer because of your father." I said and she stopped.

"You're right." She said and put down her blade. "But if I aimed at him with my bow he'd pull Prometheus into the way and kill him also."

"Then create a diversion and I'll get behind him. This blade can kill immortals but you have to promise that you'll let him be happy." I said.

"Okay." She replied and then transported back and I was behind.

"This has to stop, father." She said and I creeped behind.

"Stop? I'm only just getting started." He replied.

"You've done enough."

"I am doing this for us - for our kind. He is the reason we're here and not ruling the world. He's the reason they have forgotten all about us."

"Let them go. All of them."

"I am your father, and you will obey me."

"You've changed. Now Alex!" She shouted and I stabbed him.

"I guess you lose huh?" I asked and pulled the blade out. He was dead. The curse was broken. It was all over. But this was something I'd never really forget.

"You keep your promises Artemis. It's on you now." I said and she nodded.

"If you ever need me call, I'll come." She replied and dissappeared. Prometheus and Hayley were behind me with Oliver.

"Thank you." Oliver said and I smiled.

"You're welcome." I replied and it was done. Gods man! They're crazy! Now we just had the problem of Sam's trials.


	8. Hunter In Training

Chapter 8: Hunter in Training!

Everything was going by and things got worse with Sam. He had one trial left and he was getting so sickly. And to top all of that KEvin had dissapeared. We had to do something to help him. And he wasn't hunting anytime soon but we were down even with the demon blade and an angel blade.

"It's from Charlie. "In the neighborhood, found you guys a case." Found us a case?" Sam asked checking his email.

"In the neighborhood? How the hell does she know where we are?" Dean asked.

"Uh, well, she doesn't. Not exactly, at least. It says she tracked our cells to a twenty mile radius, then the signal went out. Huh. This place must be in some kinda, like, Bermuda Triangle."

"What, are you saying we can make and receive phone calls from here and nobody can track us? Man I love this place." I said and we headed out to meet Charlie, whoever she was, but I was looking foreward to it.

"Your Highness!" Dean said and they hugged.

"What's up, bitches?" She asked. "You okay, Sam?" She asked.

"Yeah, no, I'm, I'm good, yeah. What're you doing in Kansas?"

"Uh... a comic convention. In Topeka."

"In the middle of the week?" I asked with a smile.

"Girl's gotta get her collectibles. So, are you gonna invite me into your dungeon, or do I gotta answer your "questions three" first? And who are you?"

"I'm uh, Alex, Garth Fitzgerald's sister and half-angel."

"Nice to meet you." We led her inside.

"Allow us— let us introduce you to the Men of Letters."Sam said.

"Holy awesome. Too bad they got wiped out, though that is what they get for the sexist name." She replied and I high fived.

"Well, anyway, that's our skinny. How about you?" Sam asked.

"Um, made a deal with the yesteryear weirdos, we're gonna team up to stomp the shadow orcs. You guys are still coming to the mid-year jubilee, right?" Sam told me about Moondor. It sounded interesting.

"Wouldn't miss it." Dean replied and I laughed.

"So what about this case you brought us?" I asked.

"When I was in Topeka, I saw this pop up over the wire. Tom Blake, a checkout clerk in Salina, who went missing on his way home from work. He was found dead yesterday, his insides liquefied. Locals have no idea what happened, they tried to bury the report so people wouldn't freak, but I flagged it. I have eliminated the following things that go bump in the night..." She replied.

"Wait a second. When did you become such an expert?" Sam asked.

"Well, after you guys left, I dug into all things monsters. I'm a wee bit obsessive. If "wee bit" means completely. I also found this series of books, by a Carver Edlund? Did those books really happen?" Charlie asked. I had read those books!

"Do tell, did they?" I asked.

"Wow. That is some meta madness. Thanks for saving the world and stuff. Sorry you have zero luck with the ladies."

"Wha—We need to find every single copy of those books and burn them."

"They're online now, so good luck with that."

"Awesome. Well, you two crazy kids deal with that, Alex and I will go see if there's anything to this, uh, case of yours."

"I'm coming with you." Sam stood up and sat back down woozily.

"Whoa, are you sure you're okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yes."Sam insisted.

"No. You're taking a knee as long as you're off your game."

"I'll go with you two." Charlie said.

"No disrespect, okay, but there's a big difference between reading about hunting and actually hunting." Dean said.

"Oh come on Dean, let her come."

"I'm coming with." She said and I smiled. He took her down to the shooting ring. "For serious?"

"Okay, now, if you can hit that target then we can talk about you actually—" Dean was cut off Charlie hit the target dead on, twice.

"What?" She asked.

"Alright, if you're gonna do a ride along, then, uh... you gotta lose the novelty t-shirts. Alex can take you shopping."

"Of course. Montage!" I said smiling and we got her suited up. "Perfect." I said and Dean picked us up to go to the coroner's.


End file.
